User blog:TheKnightOfIron/Chapter Two: Cheshma Town
My name is TheKnightOfIron, and this is my Brick Bronze story. I love writing and that is why I am making this series. I will try to keep these relatively short. You can find the other chapters here. Thanks for the support from MegaGyarados, Leglesslego, Gyradoes, PokeGeek11, and anybody else who may support Chapter One after this. I know I am posting this the day after the last one but after this I do have a schedule I will try to follow (Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays). P.S. It's not letting me reply to comments for some reason. Also, in this chapter, I assume I have never been to Cheshma Town because Professor Cypress does explain what and where Cheshma Town is. For other evidence of this, we can look at the evidence that the player never travels (e.g. never heard of the capital of Roria) Chapter Two: Cheshma Town I start walking to this town that I have never been to before. It is unbelievably close by, but for some reason I have never stopped by. Like, I have been living in one of the smallest towns ever my whole life and I have never been to Cheshma Town, which is practically my backyard? What is even more absurd is that my parents are world-famous archeologists, which clearly implies that, unless everything they have ever unearthed came from Mitis Town, they must travel a lot. I see this lady standing over by the entrance, and it almost looks like she has been waiting for me. I know not to talk to strangers, so I begin to go around her but she stops me. I try to run away but I can't. She tells me I seem like a new trainer and I find myself telling her what happened that day. She acts really interested in the fact that Team Eclipse has taken my parents and tells me she has "valuable information", then she invites me into her house. I really didn't want to, because I needed to heal my Pokemon, but it was if some magical force (beyond my control) was controlling me and bending me to their will. I quickly found myself talking to her in her house, and for some reason I showed her the LEGO piece that my parents gave me. She steals it and runs away, laughing evilly. What did I expect? Oh, wait. I expected exactly that. I didn't care about the LEGO piece. If it was important, then why wouldn't my parents tell me? So after raiding her refrigerator and snacks, I left her house. I was going to heal my Pokemon, but I was stopped by Jake. I told him what had happened, and he took it way more seriously than I did. Maybe he was a big fan of LEGO. Whatever the matter, he told me she ran into Gale Forest and to follow him. Then he ran away with surprising speed into a nearby forest. He didn't even notice that I wasn't following him. Did I mention he wasn't very smart? So I figured I better save Jake from that strange woman, but I took my time. I enjoyed Squirtle Fountain, talked to almost everybody in town, and talked to the construction guys on the bridge. They told me I couldn't go on the bridge yet due to construction. They must've been on break or something, because nobody was doing anything other than standing around and talking. I asked for a detour, but they just blocked all access from Route 2 to Cheshma Town. I saw Jake standing at the edge of Gale Forest, but I didn't go in yet. I needed to heal my Froakie and Zigzagoon. I asked around, but none of the locals knew what I was talking about when I asked where the random guy on the bridge was that healed your Pokemon. They did, however, point me to this giant red building with a nurse inside. I figured out that she could heal your Pokemon, but it would take ten times longer than the random guy on the bridge back in Mitis Town. This "PokeCenter" put here by the government isn't very good compared to good old-fashioned random guys. I then proceeded to Gale Forest. Category:Blog posts